Living with the Dead
by Blazennight283
Summary: Its only a matter of time till they get me and my group. Will we make it? Will we ever get out? No. No we won't. (first story sorry if it isn't that good) Based off of thundercloud9's story check her out!
1. Chapter 1

"Urgh..." a sound occurs in my mind as I wake up from a dream. _ That dream... Why did it include zombies? Well no need to dwell on it._ Scrambling to get dressed, I hear a sound coming from upstairs. _My dear brother! What can be happening up there? _ I rushed to get dressed, picked up my safety pack and ran upstairs. The second I got up, I realized something was wrong the second I got up there, I heard footsteps, some items moving, and finally silence. Walking out of the bathroom showed my younger brother, Eren with a shocked face.

"Eren? What up?" I call out to him. He simply said, "Get ready... it's here... the moment you predicted, its here." Being the idiot I am, I did still had no idea what he was talking about. That is, I didn't until he turned on the T.V. All hope, seemed to be lost...


	2. Chapter 2: A Time to be Alive

Chapter 2: The story

Dear Diary,

It happened!

It was only a matter of time until this happened. My brother and I, were scientists. We were not very skilled most would say, but what no other human thought was possible, came true. We were the only ones who knew it would happen...me and my brother knew, always. We had come from wealthy folk, our parents owned a huge factory, but it was too much for us. As soon as we were legal aged, we left with thousands of dollars in our hands, away from home. It might sound cruel, but in fact it was only our allowance. As we left home, we found a small apartment building for us to live in. There, we began our research, oh they were fun, we built machines and weapons and many others, but we were running out of money. Then it happened, the zombie apocalypse it was terrifying. If only everyone listened to our warnings this would've never happened. Its been 3 weeks since the Apocalypse began and we are working on a cure. Hopefully we can find one, hopefully.

Goodbye diary,

The zombies are knocking on my door! They are breaking in! Whoever reads this we've left our research on our desks, if you found this, then you found our research its done now... my only hope is in those children... Those children who are in the library... I hope you found this.. And i hope you can give the cure to all... goodbye...

"Three weeks, yes it has been three weeks. I guess i have to accomplish this man's mission, to give this to those children living in the library, I haven't seen them yet, but I've heard of them." said Tommy.

"Yea maybe we'll see them soon" I replied, "otherwise we'd be dead soon, food is running out and I don't know if the crops are ready to harvest yet."

"Maybe those children can help, I mean they might have some stuff w-

"No! It's too dangerous, and we haven't even found Jared yet. Besides, they'll find us..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Cure is Revealed

Chapter 3: The Cure is Revealed

_We finally got an advantage against those monsters. I_'_ve heard rumors of those children who live in the library, some say they are the ones who bring spirit, they say they have something normal humans don't have, i don't believe it. Last time i saw Jared, he said they used fire and sang a song to all of those a live. What no one knows is that these zombies, they react to sound and sound alone. We all know that it's true, but do the children know. If i see them, I'll be sure to warn them._

"Ivan what's wrong?" Tommy asks.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry I was thinking about that diary, you know..." I replied.

"Yea...Wait did you remember the cure? If we can replicate that thing then the world be saved!"

"It's not that simple you know, it'll make us immune of course, but those already dead while... Remain as zombies unless killed fast. If only we had a way to kill them, like a source of fire to char them or something."

"Let's focus on the main objective at hand, to replicate the cure."

" Oh i already did that," I said as i held up a jar filled with green liquid. "It was made of a rare fungus that only grows in urban areas such as the one we know live in. It feeds off of dead things, breaking them down to ashes."

"You mean..."

"Yes, the reason WE haven't turned is because we ate this fungus..."

"So that means that Jared is alright?!"

"Yea now let us find him."

I stood up slowly thinking about ways we can contact the children so they can spread this potion to all of the people here in this deadly place of a city.

Sorry that this chapter is mostly dialogue I'll do better next time so review and tell me if its good so far :D


	4. Chapter 4: my diary entry?

It's been a few days since we found the diary, and thins are bad. First off, the dead found us due to the military releasing their barricades on accident. Tommy and I heard it first as we were well informed. We have already begun building our own barricade and I must say, it's awesome. We had a nice fence here when we got here, it was a farm then, artificial, but still a farm. It was a military base farm with a few soldiers there who joined me. Tommy was one of them, one of my best friends Hariko was there with them. I was especially lucky to have known Hariko, as he knows everything about guns. After we barricaded our selves in, it was time for the fams. We were running out of food, but food was growing. We also have a strong cow farm too. The issue is that winter is coming and food isn't easy to get then. The good thing is that well, the zombies are dieting down too. Mainly because me and my men were destroying them, but also because of winter, zombies themselves still have blood so the combustion the winter. We also found an incredible thing, when we went to the markets, we found that most foods were not bad! It seems that certain chemicals inside the body, tha when rotten, are released and rapidly slows the rate in which something rots. Course we don't know cause we don't have half a ton of dead things lying on the streets back then. Strangely, zombies do rot. This crisis isn't gonna last long, it's gonna die down. Maybe years decades, but not in centuries, this will be finished before 20 years are up, since we also have the cure. It should, in the right thoughts, destroy the zombies if they came in contact, if sprayed around the cities, all the zombies will die except the ones protected by roofs, those will be picked off by guns.

I finished my last sentence and closed the book. It's time to find those children. I got up, readied my backpack and got on with keeping some flesh on track.


	5. IM SORRY DONT KILLLLL MEH

**IM SO SORRY GUYS I THAT I CANT UPDATE! I'm busy with school work so I can't but I'm also getting a noo let block(can't think). So I'll update once schoolwork lightens up( in about a week). IM SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME (quote taken from my friend blackjack's story, check him out later, he made a poj fanfic!). Anyways I'll bP.e posting soon so stay tuned.**

P.S. Review the first few chapters and tell me mistakes! If there are more than 30 I'll save up money and donate to a random charity! Oh and pls don't get mad, if you do, just don't murder me in my sleep.


End file.
